Soul Game
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: It's only a harmless board game, right? Maybe not.


Of all the things Unspeakable Harry Potter and his team had seen, this had to be one of the strangest. He, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had been sent to investigate a rash of bodies that had been turning up, completely soulless. Naturally they had expected to find a rogue dementor running around, not _this_.

Harry was currently seated at a rather worn table, on which sat a miniature kingdom, complete with a town, a wilderness, and a castle, or at least his body was. Harry's soul, on the other hand, was currently occupying the small Half-Elf Beast Tamer figurine he had chosen as his character when conned into this game. On one side was Ron, who's soul was trapped in his Human Warrior piece, and on the other was Hermione, an Elf Illusionist. Standing not far from them was another piece, this one a white-haired Human White Wizard who had introduced himself a White Wizard Hikari.

The set up was simple for anyone who played any classical role-playing game, to bad none of the Golden Trio played RPG's normally. Monsley Kingdom had been taken over by a powerful and fearsome Dark Lord and the Hero's Team had to vanquish him. To do this, they had to make their way across the map, battle through any number of monsters, and finally battle the Dark Lord himself. The catch? They had to do all this _as the game pieces_. Of course, their only medic, the mysterious White Wizard Hikari, had been captured by flying monsters and taken to the castle four battles in. It simply wouldn't do to let them heal any time they pleased, after all.

Harry growled low, looking up at Dark Lord Yami. His team had run out of Restoratives ages ago, all but one of his tamed beasts were slain, and if he didn't roll a Super Critical this role he and his friends would be next. The white-haired figure, dressed in an appropriate dark cloak and bearing a stunning resemblance to White Wizard Hikari, who lay unmoving after using the last of his energy to heal the team, only smirked as Harry's dice rose unaided and fell to the table. Harry held his breath, scarcely daring to look, until he heard an enraged roar from Dark Lord Yami. Looking at the dice, his eyes widened when he spotted the twin zeroes. His Gargoyle launched it's ultimate attack and Dark Lord Bakura fell.

Harry groaned as he sat up, back in his own body again as were Ron and Hermione. Looked down at the table top game, he stiffened when he saw White Wizard Hikari and Dark Lord Yami rise and look up at him before both pieces cracked and broke apart, white mist rising from the former and black mist from the latter. "Bloody…." Ron started, but was quickly silenced when the vapors took on human shapes, the white form looking at them with brilliant golden eyes and giving off a shining light that hurt their eyes while the darker form glared at them with a crimson gaze that seemed to see to their very souls.

"You did it. You've won the game." The white form said in the same voice the game figurine had used. "Thank you. You've set us free at last."

"What exactly was this? What just happened?" Harry asked, mind spinning. "Who are you?" The dark form seemed to consider Harry for a moment before speaking in Dark Lord Yami's voice.

"We are the Dark and Light of a single soul. We were cursed by a Wand-Waver to forever haunt our game, until we were defeated in our ultimate campaign."

"Yes, I doubt that man will be happy. He bound us to our figurines so we could see each other but never unite." Hikari said. "Thank you, again, for freeing us."

"What happens now? What of the other souls you've trapped?" Hermione asked.

"What of them? They were not strong enough to defeat us and they paid the price." Yami snarled, his 'body' seeming to break up for a moment before stabilizing. Hikari turned towards him and, though the wizards and witch couldn't judge his expression, Yami lowered his head. Hikari then turned back to the trio.

"When you won the game you broke the spell, fully and completely. The other victims will return to their bodies over the next few days." He said.

"What about you?" Harry asked, wondering if a torn soul could return to its body. Hikari seemed to giggle at this, though it came out more of a buzzing sound.

"We have been technically dead for many years, Beast Tamer." He said, sounding far to cheerful. "Now that we have been reunited, we will go on to be judged by Anubis. The rest depends on if our sins outweigh the feather of Maat." The two started to fade slowly, their bodies breaking into mist and intertwining.

"Wait, what's your name?" Harry called, his curiosity getting the better of him. His only answer was an old newspaper, dated twenty years ago, flying from the nearby shelf and sticking to his chest. Once the mist of the souls was gone, he pulled it away and looked at it. In bold letters read "Child Gamer Found Dead at Game." and lower down showed a picture of a ten-year-old child lying still over the very game they had just played, the caption naming him as Ryou Bakura.


End file.
